A Few Bumps and Bruises
by Ryoko Kashino
Summary: What if a simple fall awakens something in a cowboy. This fic is a SxF so don't read if you don't like the pairing. This is my first time writing a fan fic so please read and review. Please be kind. Chapter 5 is up and it's completed!!!!
1. Another day on the Bebop

Hey there! Thanks for taking the time to read my first attempt @ fiction! Here is the typical legal stuff..I don't own COWBOY BEBOP so don't sue! I'm very poor!  
  
  
  
A few bumps and bruises  
  
Chp 1 Another day on the Bebop.  
  
Faye sat in what was considered the Bebop's living room. To the left of her she heard the tickity tack of Ed's presence. Lying next to the strange child was her companion and partner in crime, Ein. Spike was tinkering with his "baby" and Jet was no wherein ear shot or sight.  
  
"Oh god." Faye mumbled and before she knew it Ed was in her face and squealing  
  
"Faye, Faye, what's the matter can Ed fix it?"  
  
Faye just shook her head and got up from the couch. She walked back into the Bebop's hanger and watched Spike. She pulled out a cigarette and lighted up.  
  
**** Spike could see Faye from the corner of his eye. What the hell does she want? Letting his mind flow about that he wasn't watching what he was doing and as he started to lean too far into the engine he lost his footing and fell.  
  
"Shit!!! Owe!! Ohh Fuck!!!"  
  
Shouts ran thru the corridors of the bebop and everyone paused for a moment then returned to their leisurely activities. Faye winced at the crash Spike had made. First a chuckle escaped her. A moment later she noticed Spike wasn't moving. Damnit! She thought and ran over to where Spike lay on the floor.  
  
"Are you o.?"  
  
Spike was in a jumbled mess. He reached for his cigs and groaned and muttered, "Shit, I think I broke something."  
  
"What'd you break your ass?"  
  
Spike rolled his eyes "Will you help me up?!?"  
  
Faye lit another cigarette and shrugged her shoulder, "May as well." The two entered the living room and Faye practically thru Spike on the couch "Watch it damn you!!" he exclaimed  
  
"Poor, baby. Quit your bitching lemme go get Jet." Said Faye as she disappeared around the corner.  
  
"Ed help, will ya?" Spike ordered as he pointed to his side pocket. The curious girl scooted over and grabbed for the pocket. She pulled out the cigarettes and lighter and she lit one up. She took a puff and instantly coughed. Spike, laughed but grabbed his side and mumbled "Man I hate kids, mutts and women."  
  
Ed placed the cigarette in his mouth and took off up the stairs and into another part of the ship. Ein shadowed the girl and as those two became a sound in the distance, Jet came in.  
  
"Well, Spike ol' buddy what happened?" asked Jet as he wiped the few droplets of water off of his hands.  
  
"That female problem happened." Spike spat out.  
  
"Mmmm.."  
  
"Mmmm, what the hell does that mean?!?!?"  
  
"Nothing, I just said Mmmmm." Jet smiled as began to touch the side that Spike was holding.  
  
Spike grunted each time Jet touched a sensitive area. Spike tried to lean forward but ached with every movement. Jet shook his head and chuckled. "Well, nothing is broken so count your lucky stars. You'll just need to rest for a few days. I'll be sure to take good care of you ol' buddy. "  
  
Damnit! Spike told himself. I can't believe this! I was just minding my own business. When she came in, she always does this. She's definitely more trouble then she's worth. We shoulda just left her behind somewhere.  
  
Jet watched Spike make faces for about ten minutes. Almost as if able to read Spike's mind Jet simply patted his shoulder and went back towards his mini green room full of bonsai trees. Spike lay on the couch and continued to let his frustration build.  
  
Faye stood in the doorway and watched Spike again. Why the hell do I keep staring at him?!? He's a moron. I see him day in and day out what could he possibly posses that I'd want! Fayed sighed and walked outside.  
  
It had been nearly a year since Faye joined the crew of the Bebop. Nobody was thrilled, but, after bumping into these guys so many times and the fact that they'd saved her ass about half a dozen times. It's the least she could do. Besides she knew that she livened up the place. There's was a little more adventure. All thanks to her. Plain and simple. Deep down she knew the real reason she kept coming back. Everyone knew. Spike Spiegel. From the first moment she saw him in the casino she knew she wanted him. There was only one problem. Julia. Damn that bitch! Why couldn't he just forget her? It seemed she had forgotten about him just left him to fall apart. Thanks to that women Spike seemed to grow a hard cold shell. He's only brought her up about twice in the time Faye had been there and only one time had he been conscious. Faye recalled the time he fell asleep in the living room couch. He'd been sweating throughout most of his nap. His brow furrowed with a bad dream. In a low voice he said "Julia, come with me we'll get away. I promise no one will find us." He jolted awake and saw Faye looking at him. He just got up and left the room. Faye now stood on the deck of the bebop. Looking out at the small port in Mars, she hated this placed. She wanted to go to the races and maybe win some money on the ponies.  
  
Ed was now running in circles around the deck with arms spread out as if she was an eagle soaring free, Ein simply barked and chased Ed. Two minutes later Faye was in the cock pit of her ship. Ed watched her disappear into the horizon. She looked down at Ein, the dog whimpered and Ed nodded, "Faye, Faye is gone. I hope she brings Ed a souvenir."  
  
Again the child and her dog began there game of tag. Jet had seen Faye leave too. He shrugged his shoulders and thought, women what can you do. 


	2. Caught in a Reverie

Hey there! Thanks for taking the time to read my first attempt @ fiction! Here is the typical legal stuff..I don't own COWBOY BEBOP so don't sue! I'm very poor!  
  
Ch 2 Caught in a Reverie  
  
Spike still on the couch, was remembering his past only this time he was getting caught up in his reverie.  
  
It had been raining that last night he and Julia had made love. Little had he known it would be the last time, his eyes opened around 4 a.m. Instincts told something wasn't right. He rolled over to see that Julia wasn't there. He jumped out of bed and called her name. Slowly, the bathroom door opened. He turned his head to see the woman he loved in the doorway. She stared at him blankly, and said, "What's the matter?"  
  
"Oh, I just had a bad feeling." He said coolly then stepped away from the bed.  
  
"About what?" She asked as she walked over to him slipping her arms around his thin muscular frame.  
  
Spike looked her in the eyes. He took a deep breath and let it go with relief. He touched her cheek and kissed her lips gently. "It was just a bad feeling, it's gone now, forget it."  
  
Julia looked deep into his eyes. She had always loved the fact he had two different eye colors. One eye was slightly, more brown. You could never tell if you simply glanced or looked at the man. You had to really stare into his eyes to see this. She placed her fingers in his hair and brought his face into a deep passionate kiss. As their lips parted she whispered onto his lips. "I love you so much, Spike. It hurts when I'm not with you."  
  
Spike had felt the same way. He gripped her tighter to his body. And then, he pulled her away. He looked into her eyes again and spoke softly, "Julia, come with me. We'll get away. I promise no one will find us."  
  
This had brought tears to Julia's eyes. A single tear fell and she nodded yes, Spike smiled, and again he kissed her softly. Both lay down to sleep for the rest of the night.  
  
Spike opened his eyes slowly; the clock read 10:33 a.m. he sat up rubbed away the sleep. He stretched out and stood up. The morning rays had slipped into the room from between the shading of the blinds in the window. He headed towards the bathroom when he decided to turn to look at his lover. To his dismay, there was no one lying in bed. He turned and went into the bathroom. Nothing. He shrugged his shoulders and figured that Julia had gone down to the bakery to purchase some fresh croissants as she done many times before. Spike showered and got dressed. It had been nearly twenty minutes. Still, he hadn't heard any noise coming from the living room.  
  
Dressed and ready to start packing, he entered the living room. He saw nothing but the small floating particles of dust in the sun rays that intruded the gloomy living room. The shades still closed and nothing out of place. It looked to Spike like no one had been in the room since the night before. That's when he saw the pale yellow paper on the picture table next to the front door. Folded and a bit open he saw a green stem with a single thorn. He shook his head. His breath became deep. He felt a small pain in his chest. He walked slowly towards the table, grabbing the stem of the flower and with his other hand the paper. The flower, a single red rose, Julia's favorite. He took a deep breath and then opened the note. Scribbled and a bit smeared, as if she cried, while writing the note. It read:  
  
Spike,  
  
I know I promised the go away with you. I can't. I was given a choice by Vicious. You or the Syndicate, those were my only choices. I did choose you. I chose the let you live and I know I will be with you one day. Know that I love you with every fiber in my body. I'm sorry.  
  
Julia  
  
Spike read the note. Tears streamed from his eyes and he smelled the rose. The sweet aroma, that brought memories of the woman he loved. He fell to the ground deep sobs kept him from getting up. From between sobs and tears streaming from his eyes and anger built within him. "How could you just leave me!" he shouted. As he screamed he slowly had gotten up from the floor. In his left hand he crushed the rose and as he did the thorn pierced his fleshy palm and blood streamed down from his fist. Spike saw the blood and suddenly full of rage he began to destroy the living room in a few minutes he had left nothing but the couch whole. Shards of glass all over, wood splintered chairs and tables lay on the floor. Spike entered the bedroom he began to gather what few things where his. Everything he owned fit in a small back pack and one box. He fell to his knees and cried again until the early evening. He spent the day passing in and out of consciousness. Finally awakening before midnight he grabbed his bag and single box and walked away from Julia's apartment.  
  
Spike now staring at the ceiling fan of his new home, the Bebop. He swallowed hard and he felt a single tear fall from his still human eye. This was the only thing that kept him in the past. He wiped away the tear and slowly moved to a sitting position. Where the hell is Faye? He thought. "Faye!" he shouted.  
  
"That'll do ya no good," said a low gruff voice from behind.  
  
Spike turned his head to see Jet's big frame in the door. "What?"  
  
"She's gone. She took off 'bout five hours ago."  
  
"Oh," Spike just motioned Jet over, "C'mon and help me get to the can." 


	3. the Return of the Female Problem

Hey there! Thanks for taking the time to read my first attempt @ fiction! Here is the typical legal stuff..I don't own COWBOY BEBOP so don't sue! I'm very poor!  
  
Ch 3 The Return of the Female Problem  
  
Faye was at the tracks she'd lost 10,000 woolongs and had enough left to fill up her tanks and grab something to eat. "Shit." She cursed herself. She walked over to the concession stand and was about to order some noodles when she saw the odds on a pony named, Cupid's Valentine. What the hell. She ran over to the betting booth and placed the last of her cash on the horse. She ran back over the railing at the race track. Three, two, one, and shot in the air signaled the beginning on the race. Faye watched her horse he was in third place at the first corner. "Run, goddamn you! Run!!" She shouted and as the horses swished past her Cupid's valentine was in the lead. The rest of the pack was at least two necks behind him. As Cupid's Valentine passed the finish line. Faye jumped up and ran toward the payout booth. With her winnings she was ready to place yet another bet. Before she could do that her conscience made her grab her communicator. She called the bebop. Ein answered with a happy bark.  
  
"Ein get me your human!" shouted Faye. With that a second later Ed's smiling face and with a sound that would make anyone's flesh crawl she spoke. "Faye, Faye!!!!" followed with giggles.  
  
"Ed what's going on over there? Any news? A New bounty? Anything?" "Yep. Spi, Spi was really upset. Ready to kill. Ohh Ed didn't dare look or speak to him." "What crawled up his ass?"  
  
"Julia."  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"Julia, Julia, said Ed."  
  
"I know what you said kid. Why.. forget it. I'm comin' back."  
  
"Faye, Faye! Don't forget a gift for Ed!"  
  
"Sure kid."  
  
Faye filled her tanks and grabbed a cute doll and ran to her ship. In about an hour and a half she would she back in the bebop and find out what the hell was going on.  
  
The Bebop lay quiet in the port. Jet sat on the cushion chair across from Spike. Spike sat quietly he stared at the ceiling and watched the slow spinning fan blades. He took a deep breath and realized that it hurt. He grimaced and grabbed his side. "Hey, buddy need any help?" asked Jet. Spike shook his head and slowly got to his feet and began to walk to his room. Suddenly, the ship jolted. "Shit!" Spike spat out. Spike stood with his side planted against the stair railing. His ribs throbbed with pain. Jet jumped up from his seat and ran over to where Spike stood in agony. Both heard the sound of the hanger doors open and close.  
  
"Once again the female problem has returned," spike mumbled. Jet chuckled and Spike started to walk towards his room again.  
  
Faye climbed out of the Redtail and stretched. She reached for her cigs and patted the pack on her palm. She then jolted the pack and plucked one out. She sighed then lit up. The smoke she inhaled filled her lungs. The warm smoke tehn exited her body as that happened her stomach grumbled. I hope Jet has something to eat. I'd even eat his specaility bell peppers and beef with no beef. Faye smiled to her self and walked coolly toward the living room. Ed was spinning 'round and singing some unknown melody. Ein lay on the floor watching Ed and seemed entertained. Faye rolled her eyes and saw Jet in the corner of her eye. "Say, Jet, we got anything to eat on the bunch o' bolts?" "Why don't you go look. I think you'll find something with your name on it."  
  
A minute later Faye sat at the table and began to eat the leftovers of whatever it was Jet had made. Hunger being the perfect spice, Faye inhaled the meal and feeling full she cleaned up after herself and headed towards her room. She passed Spikes room, she peeked in. He was asleep in just his sweat pants. She smiled and then saw the dark purple bruise on this side. Curoiusity getting the better of her she walked into the room. Spike seemed to be in a restless sleep he squirmed and then rolled onto his back. Faye stood at the end of his bed. Slowly, she stepped further into Spike's room. Clack! Her boot made a sharp noise Spike's head snapped to his left and then he graoned. Faye nearly jumped out of her skin. Damn he'd kill me if he'd found out I was in here! Quietly, Faye slipped off her boots placing them on the dresser behind her. She now tiptoed over to the side and bent over she was making a face of disgust then horror as she looked at the bruise closer. No flesh had been broken and she could tell it had to hurt like a bitch.  
  
Spike felt odd. He could feel like someone was in the room he didn't open his eyes. Instead he listened. He could tell it wasn't Ed. She would've jumped on his ribs. She loved knocking the wind out of Spike. To her it was a game to see how mad she have to get him before he'd chase her round the ship. Then he heard a clack of a shoe. I had to be Faye. That woman would never learn would she! He had threatened her plenty of times before. When would she get it? Finally he peeked opened his eye and saw that she was staring at his bruised side. Quickly, he slipped his hand under his pillow he grabbed his gun. Faye moved her hand slowly towards Spike's side. Spike smiled and as her finger came within and inch of his body, suddenly he moved. Faye startled felt Spikes hand grab her wrist. He tugged and she was dragged onto the bed. Spike had lightning speed reflexes. In a second of being tuggnd she was know pinned down to the bed. Spike stradled his intruder and placed his gun between her eyes. Faye had no time to scream she just squirmed as much as she could. Spike had the all the power one arm was pinned down above her while her other tried to slap him. To no avail, she stopped fighting and felt the cold steel on her head. "You got three seconds, cowgirl, explain why you're in here?" "I...I..I dunno." She stammered.  
  
"Not good enough." He said as he released the safety on the gun.  
  
"Put that thing away!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Why, you know I always have it with me."  
  
Jet heard Faye yelling. He shook his head and uttered "women." Ed simply looked at Jet and then headed toward the hall where the screaming had come from. Ein just yawned and placed his head back down onto Jet's leg.  
  
Faye lay there not fighting anymore. Angry that Spike had her pinned she huffed. Spike was smiling. "So tell me. Why the hell are you in here?"  
  
"I was just checking on you."  
  
"Right, and tell me why am I supposed to believe you?" he smirked.  
  
"Will you put your gun away. That damn thing is annoying."  
  
"I told you before. That there'd be signifigant consequences for entering my room." He said as a huge grin came across his face.  
  
"Consequences, yeah right!!! This, this is more like some sick sex fetish!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"You heard me! I've seen how you look at me." her eyes narrowed as her voice changed from outrage to sly.  
  
"Right, I saw you staring at me the other day! I mean c'mon. I am a very handsome guy. Who could resist me?"  
  
Faye was fuming mad now. It was time! With her free arm she swung and connected with Spikes side. The sudden movement caught him off guard and the gun was dropped. With his left hand he grabbed blindly until he had her other wrist. Faye was kicking her feet and squirming . "Get off of me." She spit out from gritted teeth.  
  
Spike, clearly, had the upper hand. Pinned with both of her arms by her head Faye looked to her left then to her right. "Shit!!!" she screamed. Spike laughed. Faye gave a look of death at her comrade.  
  
"Look we can play this game or we can just get down to it." "What?!?" Faye's shouted. "Forget the games. I don't want to play anymore." Spike's grip loosened and his hands went from Faye's wrist to her hands. Faye watched in disbelief. She was clearly startled. She watched the whole motion and then looked back at Spike's face. He was looking at her with an experession she had never seen on him before. Faye was in disbelief. "Spike, c'mon this isn't funny."  
  
"Your, right this isn't funny." With that said Spike slowly lowered his body onto Faye's. He looked into her eyes. As in a trance he leaned his head closer towards her head, and just millimeters from her lips he whispered. "This is how it begins."  
  
"How..wha.."  
  
Faye was cut off by Spike kissing her. At first she was fighting it. Then she relaxed. After a minute the kiss broke.  
  
"Get off of me, damn you!"  
  
This was not the response Spike expected. He looked at her his face showed confusion. Faye shoved Spike off of her. She got up off the bed and grabbed her shoes off the dresser. Just as she exited the room she slammed the door shut. Spike sat there and bolted to his feet ran as fast as he could to the door, swung it open and yelled, "Jesus Christ woman stay the hell out of my room and if you want any action go find some poor drunken fool that'll be desperate enough to sleep with you!"  
  
Spike turned and slammed his door closed. Spike stood there, he sighed and shook his head. What the hell was I thinking! He walked back to his bed and layed down. In total darkness he fell asleep. 


	4. Do I know you? Yeah you do!

Hear is all the legal mumbo jumbo. I don't own COWBOY BEBOP so don't sue! I'm super poor!!!! Oh I got a review. Thank so much Ein!!!!!!!! You made want to write a million other stories!!! Sorry about the typos and such no one I know wants to read this story for the nine hundredth time to help me out. I think this is the funniest part of the story. I had a great time writing this chapter!!!! It's the best one yet. Thank you and enjoy...  
Ch 4 Do I know you? Yeah you do!  
  
Spike eyes bolted open. His room was pitch black. He was sure he heard something move in his room. Being sure not to give the interlouper a clue that he sensed, Spike reached for his gun. Damn, he hadn't put it back after his fight with Faye. Spike cautiously looked about his room. His eyes had adjusted to the dark, but the only thing he saw was a reddish- orange circle of light opposite his bed. He reached over the end of the bed and felt his gun. He smirked to himself in then grabbed his gun and jumped up and reached for the light string above his bed. As the light clicked on Spike started to put some pressure on the trigger and quickly, aimed at the strange small light he'd seen in the dark. Startled at what he saw he fell onto his bed and scratched his head.  
  
"You love her." Said the oddly familiar stranger.  
  
Spike saw his own image in the mirror. He was dressed up in a white tux and smoking, he shook his head. Did I hit my head and not feel it?  
  
"No, you didn't hit your head. I'm just here to tell you that you're gonna lose all over again if you don't wise up. I swear we can be such an ass sometimes."  
  
"Damn I need a cigarette." Spike dropped his gun and reached over to his dresser grabbed his lighter and smokes.  
  
"That'll do you no good."  
  
Spike turned his head and his dressed up twin was know sitting on a chair by the dresser. He got up and dusted himself off. "Hi," he extended his hand.  
  
Spike looked at him and then the odd white dressed man grabbed his hand. "I'm you. I'm just the you you never listen to. I'm here to tell you that you gotta fix this. The whole Julia escapade was not your fault. She made her choice. For get her. She has obviously forgotten you."  
  
"Shut the hell up! How the hell would you know!"  
  
"Hello!? Is anyone home." Said the well dressed gentleman and as he did he knocked on the Spike's head.  
  
"Knock it off." Spike swatted away the other man's hand  
  
"Look. When are you gonna realize that Faye's the one you want."  
  
"When hell freezes over, that's when."  
  
"What happened earlier? A lapse of commen sence mixed with momentary retardation?"  
  
"I was horny and she was in my room."  
  
"Hmph. Keep telling yourself that. But you know as well as I do that she's the only women whose been able the match wits with you."  
  
"I'm just sinking to her level that's all."  
  
"Punch for punch and kick for kick, you know she's the only one you want."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Why are you so hostile about it? Admit it, she drives you nuts and you love it!"  
  
"AAAUGHGHG!!!" Spike screamed.  
  
Spike swung a fist at his white tux clad self but, his doppelganger dodged it. A quick maneuver, a spin kick came at the half dressed Spike. The two men fought and each one skilled so well blocked and weaved all attacks. After about twenty minutes of struggling both have their hands wrapped round each others necks. With teeth gritted the white tux clad Spike spat out "Give it up and listen will you?"  
  
"No!" grunted his twin.  
  
With one hand the white clad gentleman gripped tighter to the half dressed Spike and he released one hand and was ready to land a hard blow but the man in the choked hold grinned and suddenly heat filled the dressed mans genitals. Letting go of his nemesis' throat his hands bolted down to his testicles. They throbbed in pain. Both men gulped for air and the one in way more pain rolled in a fetal position. Spike still taking deep breaths and now half bent over said," I will never ever let her know that I love her."  
  
"But. you.do... love her" choked out the still in pain man on the floor.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Spike wiped away the sweat that was beading up on his brow. He extended his hand to the man who laid on the floor. Reluctantly the man took it and now both men stood. And in unision the said," You look like shit! So do you!" Both men let out a hard laugh but quickly winced in pain as their injuries let them know they were still fresh. The two men sat on the bed and sighed. "Just tell her before she leaves. If she leaves again, she might not comeback." said the tux wearing man.  
  
"I'm not that lucky. She always finds her way back." said Spike as he lit a cigarette  
  
"You really are stupid!"  
  
"What?" he said as he exhaled.  
  
"This is your last chance. She's not gonna take your shit. She'll tell you where to shove it. Quit, telling yourself that you know the real folk blues. You won't know them until you lose her."  
  
"Shut up." He took a long drag and then stared at the floor.  
  
"Look just tell her you love her. Oh, and make sure she feels too."  
  
The dressed man stood up and lit a cigarette and walked out of Spike's room. Spike laid down and sighed. "How am I supposed to do this!!!!" he screamed and closed his eyes.  
  
********  
  
Jet was watching the latest episode of big shot for a new bounty. He watched and wondered what the hell Spike had been dreaming. He had looked in on him last night and saw him choking himself with his own hands. ~~ Man he needs thereapy , ~~ is all that crossed his mind. Faye walked in and looked at Jet.  
  
"Faye I just got a new bounty for you."  
  
"Why not send Spike?"  
  
"He's on the injured list. Besides Ed will find out some info and boom your off. I'll even give half the 10 million woolong bounty to you."  
  
"That works."  
  
Twenty three minutes later Faye took off into space.  
  
******  
  
Spike stood in the shower and let the freezing water wake him up. He dressed and walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Astonished he found food he grabbed some bread. He started to toast it a second later he heard light foot steps enter the kitchen then humming. He turned his head and saw Ed lurking over the toaster. "Can Ed have some?" She asked.  
  
"Sure. Just let me finish toasting it."  
  
Ed sat at the table pounding her fist and sang, "Ed is gonna eat with Spi,spi! Spi,spi's gonna eat with Ed!" Spike shook his head and got out two plates. He buttered the toast and placed a few peices infront of Ed. The two ate quietly. Jet watched from the door way and grinned as he walked in and got a drink of water.  
  
"So, Spike feeling any better?" Jet asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm still a little achey though."  
  
"Well just rest up. Hey what was all the rucuss with you and Faye last night?"  
  
"Nothing, just usual stuff. I hate her she hates me. I guess it's all good."  
  
"Ed knows different."  
  
Both Spike and Jet looked at the insane child. She had a small twinkle to her eye and she raised both eye brows and looked at Spike.  
  
"Shut up and eat Ed." Spike ordered.  
  
"No continue. Tell me what you know." Jet teased.  
  
"Spike person kissed Faye, faye!"  
  
"What!" Both men screamed.  
  
"Ed saw it happen last night!"  
  
"Geez, this fucking kid is nuts!" exclaimed Spike.  
  
"Nope not freaking nuts, Ed knows all. Ed saw it all!"  
  
"That's the last time I make toast for you kid!"  
  
Spike sat there fuming and trying to finish his toast. Jet and Ed looked at him. Jet could tell that Ed's comment had to be the truth. Usually Spike would've had a snappy comeback, but not this time. Jet stood there and watched Spike squirm uncomfortably.  
  
"You gotta crush on me quit staring, Jet. I know it's been a while since you had a woman."  
  
"Hey now! You're too Skinny and you smoke that's such a turn off!"  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "You clean up Ed. Besides I need to finish working on my baby."  
  
"You're still recovering. Just go sit and relax. You'll get to work on her later."  
  
"Hey where's Faye anyway?"  
  
"Out," said Jet as he walked to the living room. Spike followed the older man.  
  
"What? When did she leave?"  
  
"About three hours ago. Are we a little concerned?" Jet joked.  
  
"Did she say where she was going?"  
  
"No. I know where she is."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"She's after a bounty. I sent her this morning."  
  
"Ohh."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No reason. I just owe her something."  
  
"Is there some truth to what Ed said back there?"  
  
"You gotta be kidding. The kid's crazy."  
  
"Spike..." Jet gave the just give up and tell me the truth tone.  
  
Spike sighed and plopped down onto the sofa. He lit a cigarette, took a puff and told Jet about the incident between Faye and himself. Then relayed the tale of his weird fight he had with himself in a dream.  
  
"So that explains what I saw."  
  
"What you see?" asked Spike.  
  
"Nothing," then Jet shook off his comment  
  
Spike sat there looking at Jet for some help. "Just do what your conscience told you to do," Jet offered.  
  
"C'mon, Jet, we're talking about Faye here."  
  
"Be sincere. Tell her how you feel. Straight out, lay it out on the line. That's the only way my friend."  
  
"There is still one other thing."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Her right?"  
  
Spike looked over at Jet and nodded.  
  
"I don't know. What the hell I'm gonna I do." asked Spike.  
  
"Spike, ask yourself, did she really choose me? Or did she just run away from her problems?"  
  
"It's been three years you'd think I'd know the answer. I might've done the same thing if I was in her shoes."  
  
"No, I think you would've taken her with you. Not left her behind."  
  
Spike puffed on his cig and just laid his head back. The two men heard a small beep and then Fayes voice came over the intercom. "Jet, I got him. I turned him in and got the bounty. Now open up this God forsaken heap of scrap cause I need to rest."  
  
"Alright." Jet muttered to himself then winked at Spike. "Go open the doors for her and take a chance."  
  
Spike stood up, he took a deep breath then walked off towards the revolving chamber that took him to the hanger. He stood at the small control center and opened the doors 


	5. The Cat is Out of the Bag

Hey there! Thanks for taking the time to read my first attempt @ fiction!  Here is the typical legal stuff….I don't own COWBOY BEBOP so don't sue! I'm very poor! 

Ch 5 The Cat is Out of the Bag

 Faye jumped out of the redtail. She stretched and then began to walk towards the doors that would take her to the hall. Spike watched Faye for a moment.  Then he sped down the stairs. Faye heard the dull fast paced steps coming her way she turned and there stood Spike.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"Last night.  I need to apologize for the way I treated you."

"Sure.  Begin groveling." She stated flatly.

"Faye.  I'm serious.  I'm sorry I should've never done that to you."

     Faye stood there for a second.  She mulled it over. ~~ _This guy is totally kidding.  I'll never let him off that easy.  Whose he kidding.  He was just lonely.  That's all.  An he hoped my own loneliness would kick in.  Fat chance! ~~Faye turned and started to head back to the living quarters of the bebop.  Spike stood there shocked._

"God damnit !!  Faye, can't you wait a minute, stop!" 

            Faye turned her head and stuck out her tongue

"I'm not done Faye. "  Spike grabbed the woman buy her arm and spun her around.

"Let go, Spike. Or I'll kick your ass."

"No, you won't.  Just let me finish telling you what I need to tell you." Spike let go of her arm and looked at her.

"Okay, get on with it.  I'm busy." Faye said while looking at her chipped nail polish.

"Okay, about last night, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you.  I just couldn't tell you…"

"I know about your little pity party you had yesterday." Fayed chimed in.

"What are you talking about?"

"Julia. Ed told me." She spat at him.

 "Faye, Ed doesn't know her ass from her foot.  She doesn't know anything. Yeah, it's true, I was thinking about Julia. The truth Is, I should've known that she was never going to be mine.  Vicious' claws were so deep in her that no matter how much I loved her I never would've freed her.  It was never an option. I can't believe it took this long for me to figure it out." 

"You still love her, it's that simple.  We all know that know no one can compete with a ghost. "

"Faye, will you listen to me.  I need to tell you something."

"Just say it.  You've never been this much of a wind bag."

"God, will you shut up!"

     Spike stepped closer to where Faye stood. He looked down at her. With his hand he reached out and touched her cheek.  Faye looked up and her eyes were wide with shock. Spike bent slightly and then kissed her lips.  Faye stood there a little bewildered. Spike watched her.  He smiled and kissed her again.  This time he placed his arms around her and held her close.  Faye relaxed and began to kiss him back.  When they finally broke to look at each other Spike stared into those deep green eyes of Faye's. He smiled again and said," I love you."

"Don't tell me something you don't mean."

     Spike and Faye stood there in each others arms for a moment. He could feel his shirt getting wet. Faye had begun to cry.

 "I can't believe this.  This isn't true.  Spike just leave me alone." Faye let go of Spike and tried pushing him away.

"Faye," he began," I know that I haven't always been kind to you.  I never was good at this."

"Good at what? Let me go, you stupid lunkhead."

"Good at letting someone know that I love them. Words are my enemy.  I'm just not good at this sharing thing."

     Faye stared at Spike in disbelief. ~~ _What the hell does he think he's pulling! ~~  Faye grabbed his arms and shoved as hard as she could.  Spike was a little confused, here, he had just confessed his love for her and she was shoving him away.  Her jade eyes pierced him he stood there breathless, her beauty still shined thru her anger.  _

            "Just stay the hell away from me!" she said as she shoved past Spike. 

     Spike stood there and cursed under his breath, This was bringing back some bad memories.  Rage built up into him.  Finally he unleashed his fury on a few scattered cretes that lay in the hanger.  Every curse that existed to man came spitting out of his mouth and with a final "Fuck," muttered under his breath he fell to the floor of the hanger.  His breast heaved high and he breathed hard and deeply.  He reached to his pocket and found the last cigarette it was bent but who cared it would take a few minute of his already to long life.  He lit up and took a long drag.  He coughed hard and put out the cig and said "Tastes like shit."

Instead of getting up to face his comrades he just lay on the hanger floor staring at the ceiling.  Tired and starting to feel twinges of pain from his side sleep overcame him.  

                                                            *****

            Faye hadn't heard Him mouth off that badly since the last time he came back from a difficult bounty hunt_. ~~ Whatever, Stupid goujo!~~  She had watched him demolish the two creates in seconds and she sure as hell didn't  want to watch him act more like a spoiled child not getting his away anymore that she had to.  Jet stood at the corridor and watched as Faye passed him then headed straight to the bathroom for a bath.  Jet went to the hanger and saw Spike sprawled out on the floor he had just put out a cigarette, Seconds later Ed stood by Jet and whispered "Poor Spike person."_

      Jet looked at the red headed child then patted her on her head and went back to the living room of the bebop.  

     Faye looked at her watch and noticed it was almost 7 p.m. She hadn't heard a peep from Mr. Romantic_. ~~ What the hell is he doing? ~~ she thought.  She got up from reading her magazine and walked back into the rotating hall.  She crossed over to the hanger and walked in, there was Spike laying still.  She walked closer and saw that he was sleeping.  She sighed then walked over to the swordfish and grabbed the spare blanket that she knew he kept in there.  She covered him._

     Spike woke up.  He looked around to see a dull pale light coming form behind him, He turned and a flash of searing hot pain filled his side.  "Damn it." He muttered. 

Slowly he got to his feet.  He wanted to put his cover back but the pain in his was too much instead he slowly made his way to the living quarters of the bebop.  As he entered the living room no one was there not even ED or Ein.  He hobbled his way up the stairs and began to head to his room.  Going this way he was gonna pass Faye's room first.  ~~ _Ugg__! ~~  He slowly made his way past her room, then to the bathroom, there he stopped and raided the medicine cabinet for the last of the ibeprophen. ~~  __Thank__ god for drugs,~~ he thought.  He finally, reached his room only to see Ed and Ein hold up in there.  He was about to yell but figured is would be too much.  Instead he'd take his chances with the living room couch.  He turned then headed for the living room.  He was almost there he only needed to pass the evil shrew's room again when another sharp pain made him topple over he landed with a thud and he was just two feet from Faye's door.  "Faye…" barely audible came from his mouth._

     Faye had heard a thud, " What the hell!", she said under her breath.  It was nearly midnight who the hell would be up in this place? She opened her door and took a step out and felt a cool flesh under her foot.  Startled she looked down and saw Spike passed out in the hall.  She rolled her eyes then knelt down and gathered as much of him as she could handle.  She pulled him into her room and place him on the bed. ~~ _Idiot goujo~~_, she thought.  She took off his shirt and shoes.  He lay there asleep.  Faye went to her closet and grabbed an extra cover and placed it on him.  She returned to her bed and faced away from Spike.  His slow and heavy breathing made it hard to sleep.  Faye punched her pillow in annoyance and then tried to cover her self as much as she could.  He was sprawled out and on top of most of the blankets.  She heaved a loud breath just then Spike turned.  He had placed his arm across her chest then he pulled her close resting is head at the nape of her neck.  He took a breath and then nuzzled and muttered sleepily "Mmm  so warm."

     Faye was about to punch him in the side when she realized his eyes were still closed. Instead she looked at him in his sleep he seemed childlike and innocent.  So different from the man she saw everyday.  He had a past he couldn't hide from or escape.  As much as he tried to run from his past it always had found that single wound that would open.  She really wanted to believe that he loved her, ~~ _It couldn't be true, no way_~~ she didn't want to give it a second thought.  Faye placed one hand under her pillow and with her other she rested it along Spike's arm that held her to him.  She began to close her eyes and then she heard Spike mutter again, "Faye…"

            "Yes," she answered not thinking about it.

            "Please forgive me…I only wanted to tell you.." he stopped.

            "Tell me what?" she lifted herself and looked at the man laying behind her he was still asleep obviously dreaming. She lay down again telling herself to ignore him, all she needed was sleep.

     Spike woke up. He was wrapped up with someone.  He looked down to see that he was entangled with Faye.  Her head rested on his chest, her arms were around his waist and she had a possive grip on his legs with one of hers.  He smiled and gently kissed the top of her head. 

      With his lips still pressed against her head he whispered, "I wish it could be like this everyday." Again he kissed her then lay there staring at the ceiling.  A few seconds later Faye began to stir.  She was snuggling closer to him and then her head shot up.  Their eyes met and for a moment he saw confusion then her face showed she remembered why there was a stranger in her bed.  

            "Morning, romani," He said.

     Faye rolled her eyes and sat up, "Yeah, morning." She retorted.

            "Thanks for taking in this stray."

            "I felt sorry for you. You just passed out there in the hall."

            "Well at least you don't totally hate me."

            "Who said I hated you?"

            "The way you act, your body language, it's like I'm repulsive."

            "Not, totally, you come in handy when I need a jar opened."

    Spike chuckled and said, "Thanks, I like you too, sort of."  He was sitting up by her he looked over at her and smiled his winning smile. Playfully, Faye shoved him away from her.  

 "Your such a lunkhead," she said. 

    Spike looked at her  and then settled his gaze on her eyes. "What?" she asked.  As soon as she finished the word his lips trapped her hers in a kiss. Instead of slapping him away she kissed him back.  They fell from sitting position to the bed.  Her heart quickend with each kiss she received.  "Spike…" she whispered.

    He stopped and looked at her and said "Faye, I love you."  He again kissed her and as his kisses went from her lips towords her neck Faye whispered to him, "I'm yours space cowboy."     

Wow!  I love the ending of this story.  What can I say I love these guys together!  Sorry, Julia but you did my baby wrong!  So you shall never have him!  MUWAHWAHWWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!  Yes I am insane.  Anywho, I hope you liked the story.  I'm working on a new CB story.  I don't yet have a title.  

**Ein**--  thank you for givning me my first review.  

**Faeryfire21**--- thank you for your review too sorry to mispelled your sn in the thank you note I sent.  

**Raye**—Thanks for getting so excited for Spike! 

** Eponine**--,Thanks for thinking this story was excellent! 

**Frozen darkness aka Michi**- Thanks for reading my other fics too! You're awesome! I thank you and dance around like a fool.  Happy chibi dance!

**Qui-ti** – Thanks for the encouragement.   I think the british thing was cool.

**Red-tenko** – Thanks!  Really I appreciate your review.  

To the rest of you, Thanks to all who have taken the time to read my story.  I really appreciate it.  


End file.
